Owerwhelming
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: A lemon I wrote during class :3 ONE-SHOT


Emily was dreaming about Blackwood. AGAIN. It was one of those dreams. She woke up, bathing in sweat, and horny as hell. She woke up by the sound of Watson knocking on her door. "Emily, breakfast is ready." She heard him say. She rose up very slowly, and the door opened. "GET OUT!" She screamed, as Watson peeked inside. "I'm so sorry..." she heard him mumble. Why could he never leave her alone? She glanced out the window, down on the street, and gulped. Blackwood was standing in the middle of the street, glancing up at her. She felt like her heart would burst into a million pieces. She turned away for a second, and he was gone. She heard Sherlock and Watson eating downstairs. She walked downstairs; she needed to discuss something with Sherlock. She stood at the door when Lestrade came inside. "Holmes, Watson..Miss Holmes..." he nodded politely. Emily heard something, and rushed upstairs to her room. She locked the door behind her, and nearly screamed when someone grabbed her from behind. A hand loosened the laces on her shoulder, and she could feel a sweet breath on her neck. "I can't bear to be away from you anymore, Emily..." he whispered, and she knew it was Blackwood. She turned around to face him and hissed:" Why are you here? They could have seen you!" He grabbed her face, making small trails on the skin. Emily moaned slightly. She looked into his big amber eyes, enchanted by the look in them. She took of his coat carefully, her hands holding on tightly. He embraced her for a moment, and kissed her eyelids. They melted together in a passionate, desperate kiss. "Please..." she whispered. She bent down, and loosened the belt on his pants. She rubbed them, making him moan. She pulled his pants of and smiled when she saw his cock, hardened with desire for her.

She licked the glans, making him gasp. She took him deep in her mouth. "Oh dear god..." she heard him moan. She loved it; to have him under control. His finger entangled in her hair. She smiled as he came in her mouth; releasing the warm, white liquid. "Oh god, it's so great..." he moaned. She rose up, and began to unbutton his shirt while he slid a hand under her dress, caressing her legs.

Blackwood couldn't believe himself to be this lucky. He was here; with the love of his life.

He looked deep into her eyes as he caressed her thigh. They kissed once more, she tasted of semen. He could already feel her nipples under the dress, just as hard as his manhood.

He bit the skin on her neck ;making purple marks on the pale flesh. "I'm yours my love, I'm yours till eternity..." she gasped. He took of her dress; exposing her beautiful body.

"Oh god, I want you..." he moaned in her ear. She undressed him completely, and they were both naked. "Lay down on the bed..." he commanded, Emily was more than happy to obey him. Blackwood laid down behind her, and kissed her neck.

Emily gasped as she felt him thrust inside her. She grabbed his hand, and led it to her breast, moaning as Blackwood caressed her already hardened nipples. "Do you love me, Emily?" he whispered, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper. "Oh god yes, I love you Henry Blackwood!" she replied as he began to thrust harder and harder. They were both near orgasm. She twitched in pleasure when he rubbed her clit, feeling like she could explode any second.

Blackwood wasn't sure whether he had died and gone to heaven or not. The feeling of Emily against him was...overwhelming. Suddenly, he felt a excruciating pleasure pulsating through him. "Oh god, yes..YES!" he roared as he released himself once again, and buried his face in her hair. He continued to thrust as he felt Emily tighten around him, listening to her moaning as pleasure jolted through her beautiful body. They relaxed completely, Blackwood smiled by the thought of what they had done. "I love you, Emily Holmes.." he whispered in her ear. Emily just smiled.

**:3 My first published lemon. U like it? Blackwood, Watson, Sherlock and Lestrade doesn't belong to me, neither does Emily. She belongs to LordBlacky. R&R plz :3**


End file.
